Down, Set, Go
by Lucky Sins
Summary: He's in love, but thinks he's being used. Will it be worth it in the end?
1. Some Will Seek Forgiveness Others Escape

**Disclaimer**:

I **do not** own J.K. Rowling or UnderOath.

I think they're doing a great job by themselves, they don't need me.

I **do** however own the little poem Harry says and the plot.

**Summary**:

He's in love but is sick of being used.

Or so he says.

Will it be worth it in the end?

Will things go the way he wants?

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

Some will seek forgiveness, others escape.

He started using me every night now. I could feel him following me in the corridors. No one else would know because he would be smart enough to wear his invisibility cloak. When I was alone he would put his hand over my mouth and whisper in my ear. Every time he said something different but never what I really wanted to hear. What I needed to hear. But he always managed to make me want him.

I wanted so much more though, so much more than sex. I could get anyone to come to bed with me, but I can't fall in love with anyone. I have loved him since first sight and that's not going to change. I can't but wonder though if he loves me.

I walk with Crabbe and Goyle to their dorms and tell them goodnight. I'm walking the corridors alone now, waiting for him. I feel a warm hand over my mouth but I don't panic. I never do. This time he whispers:

_"Baby, wrap your arms around me, _

_Let me kiss those tender lips, _

_I can such all the hatred away, _

_Baby, if you'd let me." _

I almost melt into him when I hear those words. He makes me think he cares. I want to believe him, but I can't because words don't mean a thing.

He takes me to his dorm this time. He's never done this before. Most of the time he pulls me into an empty room and we do it there. Instead of screwing me right away as usual he closes and locks the door. He takes off his cloak, school robes, and hangs his tie over his shoulder.

"Are you just going to stand there staring at me or are you going to get comfortable?" He says while taking off his shoes and socks.

I take off my school robes, shoes, and socks. I go to take off my tie and pause. He looks over at me.

"Just throw it on the floor somewhere, I don't care." Obviously.

"Alright."

With that I finish taking off my tie and fold it and set it on top of my also folded robes.

"Why are you so neat?" He asks with a slight chuckle.

"Oh, I don't know. Guess because I was raised that way."

As I begin to unbutton my shirt he turns me around to face him. He looks at me for a second and then messes up my perfectly combed, sleek, blonde hair.

"What the…" I was cut off by his lips.

"You've got to get messy sometimes Draco." He said with a sly smile that was so Slytherin I couldn't help but get turned on.

I went and looked in the mirror. I loved the look, and he knew it. I finished taking off my shirt and sat on the edge of his bed.

"Going topless huh Draco?"

"You said to get comfortable," I said with a sneer out of habit.

"Are you?"

"Am I what?"

"Comfortable?"

I didn't know how to answer that. What did he want me to say? I'm not sure but there's something I need to know for myself.

"Draco?"

"Hm? Oh! Yes, I'm comfortable."

"What's on your mind?"

"Since when did you care? You only keep me around because I'm a good fuck!"

I was letting it all out now. I didn't mean to but I couldn't keep it in anymore.

"You think that's why I brought you here?" He yelled in shock.

"I know that's why I'm here!"

"Oh! That's right! Because even though I could fuck anyone I want easily I chose Draco fucking Malfoy for the hell of it!"

I don't say anything. I can't. I realize that I stood up during the argument and walk to the other side of the room. It all makes since now. Harry does care. He does love me. Or at least I think so. I need to know for sure.

"Harry?" I say not turning to look at him.

"What the hell do you want Malfoy?" His words sting.

"Um… I just… Well I was wondering…"

"Spit it out."

"…Do you love me?" I ask still not looking at him.

We stood in silence until I felt strong arms around my waist. His body pressed against mine and his chin on my shoulder. The warmth is comforting.

"Of course I love you." He whispered in my ear.

I leaned my head back against his naked shoulder. He kisses my neck and I run a hand through his dark messy hair.

"Draco… You taste so sweet." He said in between kisses.

He turns me around and kisses my lips. He walks me to the bed, our lips not parting once. He lays me down and straddles my hips. He grinds against me, our erections brushing each other through the fabric of our trousers. I try to hold back a moan but fail. He leans towards me and nips my earlobe.

"It's more fun when you don't hold back." He whispered.

By then I was almost close to coming, but he got off with perfect timing. He quickly pulled off my pants and then his own. I found out we're both going commando. He got back on top of me and kissed me, passionately this time. He licked my bottom lips and I allowed him entrance. He tasted like vanilla, he tasted like me. I didn't bother fighting with him. For the most part I liked him in control.

After he was done exploring my mouth he kissed down my neck, drawing small moans from the back of my throat. He attacked one of my nipples with his tongue and made me gasp. I reached down and squeezed his ass, now it was his turn to gasp. He tended to my neglected nipple. He was great at foreplay. I don't know why he's never gotten into it before.

He went down further leaving a trail of kisses. He completely ignored my member that was begging for attention. Instead he reached under me and grabbed my ass. He began kissing, licking, and sucking the inside of my thighs. I couldn't take it, I bucked my hips out of instinct and he kissed my throbbing erection.

"Just be patient." He said in a calm voice while smiling.

He summoned a bottle of lube. I go to get on my hands and knees but he stops me.

"Tonight I want to look at your face when I fuck you." He said and planted a kiss on my lips.

He lubed up his hand and his dick. He kissed me and inserted his first finger. I take it without wincing. He searches around a bit before adding a second. I feel a little discomfort but nothing too big. (Hehe no pun intended.)

He searches around again and I moan loudly in pleasure. I hold myself back from fucking myself on him and succeed. He adds a third finger but hits my sweet spot immediately so there is little to no pain. I can't hold back anymore. I fuck myself on his fingers. He just watches me and moans.

"Damn Draco…That's sexy as hell."

He pulls his fingers out and I groan at the loss of pleasure. He puts the tip of his penis against my entrance.

"Are you ready?"

I look at him with pleading lust filled eyes, "fuck me and remember… It's more fun when you don't hold back."

With that he thrusts into me and I nearly scream in pleasure. I sure do hope this room is sound proof. He keeps thrusting and hitting that wonderful spot and beings to pump my dick to his thrusts.

"Oh! Harry!" I moan arching my back.

He moans in response. Our eyes never leave each other. I'm close, I'm going to…

"Ah! HARRY!"

"DRACO!"

We've reached out climax. He lies on top of me until he regains himself. He mutters a cleaning spell. He rolls over on his back and I lay my head on his chest and he rests a hand on my ass.

"Draco?"

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For not showing you how I felt sooner."

I nuzzle my head in his chest, "its okay."

"No it's not, I love you Draco don't ever forget that."

"I love you too Harry. I always have."

We fell asleep like that. The next morning I woke up and he was gone.

* * *

**A/N: **Finally done! So what do you think?

If I get lots of reviews I'll add another chapter.

Don't you want to know where Harry has gone?

**R & R **


	2. Reinventing Your Exit

**Authors Note: **

So after I read my **wonderful** reviews (and did my happy dance), I've decided to add another chapter.

But will it reveal where Harry is?

It may or may not.

Just keep reading and reviewing and I'll keep updating.

**Disclaimer: **

I **do not** own any of this!

(**Except **for the plot & some other stuff)

**Summary: **

After a night of hot boy on boy sex Draco discovers that his lover has left.

Where did he go?

And how the hell will he get out of the Griffindor corridor?

More importantly, did Harry mean it when he said he loved him?

* * *

**Chapter 2 **

Reinventing Your Exit

Where the hell is he? Why would he do this to me after making me believe that he loves me? What did I do to deserve this? I kept asking myself these questions but I just didn't know the answers. Hot tears poured down my face. Of all people for this to happen to it happens to me, Draco Malfoy. Well while I'm here I might as well take a shower and clean myself up. Wash myself from his filth. I can't even believe this.

I walk into his bathroom after grabbing a towel from his closet. I close and lock the door behind me just incase he decides to come back. I adjust the water until it reaches a temperature I find comfortable. I get in and look at the variety of soaps, shampoos, and conditioners. What a girl. Honestly what one person has all this in their shower? There was coconut shampoo and conditioner, strawberry, and exotic orchid? Are you kidding me? That's not even the beginning of it. There's vanilla body wash which isn't that bad, I used it. Also apple cinnamon, coconut, and cherry blossom. Man I swear this guy is a bigger pansy than me. Oh well I guess I'll just use coconut shampoo, conditioner, and body wash. I like to match my scents.

After my wonderful experience in the shower I got out and dried off and stood in the bathroom. Then it came to me. What am I going to where? How am I going to get out of here? Everyone knows very well that I'm a Slytherin. Also it would look suspicious if I just walked out of Harry's room alone in broad daylight. I heard a door open. I wrap a towel around my waste and walk out to the bathroom.

I was about to start screaming at him until I seen him on the bed. He was covered in cuts, scrapes, scratches, and bruises. What the hell happened to him? Where the fuck did he go?

"Harry! Oh my gods are you alright?" Stupid question but everyone asks it out of instinct.

"Harry say something anything!" I put my ear to his chest and hear his heart beat.

"Draco... I'm not dead." He said in barely a whisper with a smile. "I got something for you."

He reached over the side of the bed and pulled up a flower. It was a lily but I have never seen one like this before. The petals were white with a long dark green triangle lined with silver in the middle of each petal. It was beautiful.

"Harry... Where did you get it?" I asked. I had to know.

"I got it from the forbidden forest."

"Harry! You know that's dangerous! I can't believe you!" I was furious.

"Draco calm your ass down. That's not where I got hurt."

"Then where?"

"Did some beast attack you in bed while you were sleeping?" I said with a load of sarcasm in my voice.

"Might have," He said with a wink. This just made me even madder.

"Harry, you know this has nothing to do with sex."

"Well, actually, yes it does."

"How the hell do you figure?"

"Have you ever had an affair with Blaise Zabini?"

"Ah well we might have done some stuff..."

"I see."

"Well it's not like you even wanted a relationship then."

"How do you know?"

"I don't and if I would have I wouldn't have ever agreed to go to bed with him."

I shouldn't have said that. Harry turned away from me and I knew that he was jealous, but it's his own fault. For being so arrogant and thinking all I wanted was him. Which was true but at that time I needed a little bit of something more.

"Harry I'm sorry, do you want me to mend you?"

"Sure," he said it so quietly I could barely hear him. He was hurt mentally and physically now. I said a few spells and he was healed except for a few minor bruises.

"Harry I'm sorry I just wanted more than being used."

"Yeah well I guess Zabini must have cared about you a whole lot then."

"What did he do to you?"

"You seen me right?"

"How did he figure out I was with you?"

"Look at the lily."

I looked at it. Attached to it was a note.

_To my dearest love Draco,_

_I'm sorry I made you feel used and hurt,_

_But I can heal those wounds._

_I have always loved you and always will._

_I never meant to hide my emotions,_

_Especially from my dearest love._

_This is an Everlasting Lily,_

_It will last as long as our love._

_Which is forever?_

_I love you with my entire heart,_

_I always will._

_Love yours truly now and forever,_

_Harry_

I started crying I couldn't help it. "I still don't understand."

"Oh my god Draco I love you!"

"No not that."

"Then what?"

"How did Blaise find out?"

"Well I sneaked back into the building after sneaking out. I didn't want any of the professors to see me out after hours. The professors didn't catch me, but Blaise did. He took the lily from my hand and read the note. He brought me up to his room in a chokehold. Let me tell you he is stronger than he looks. Well once we were in his dorm he started screaming at me. Stuff like 'So you like that Slytherin ass huh?' and 'Griffindor not good enough for you?' I didn't even have time to explain. He started beating me. Then Pansy came in and read the note and discovered the secret too. She started scratching me and slapping me. Finally they stopped because I fell unconscious. Once I awoke they were no where to be seen. I pulled my invisibility cloak out of my pocket and put it back on and ran as fast as I could to my dorm."

"Is that it?"

"Yeah."

"Harry, I'm so sorry I should have told you sooner."

"It wouldn't have mattered; it would have if I would have told you how I felt sooner."

"Maybe but that's all behind us."

"Yeah, what are we having for breakfast?"

"Good question, now that I think of it I'm starving."

"Yeah and your naked."

"Pardon me?"

"Your n-a-k-e-d."

I looked down. I most certainly was naked. My towel must have fallen while we were talking.

"I was trying not to pay attention because it would have ruined the conversation that's also why I didn't say anything."

"How long have I been naked?"

"Since I asked you if you've ever had an affair with Zabini."

"Oh I see."

"Will you put a towel on or something? I'm paying attention now and it's turning me on and giving me... dirty thoughts..."

"Sure." I wrapped the towel around my waist once again. "Why don't you summon us up some breakfast?"

"Why when I can make it?"

"You're going to make breakfast for me the muggle way?"

"Is that a problem?"

"No but I want to watch."

He went into the kitchen and I followed. I didn't even pay attention to what he was doing. All I could think about were his 'dirty thoughts'. What were they? I could just imagine him picturing me dripping wet and my towel "slipping". I would be completely unaware though. He would approach me and grab my dick. He would put it into his mouth. I was getting harder by the second. He would tease my slit and deep throat. He would grab my balls and knead them gently with his fingers. When I came he would swallow. But he would never do something like that. He always has to be in control and I love it. I love the feeling of being vulnerable. When it comes to sex that is.

"Hey Draco? You done have sex fantasies about me yet? Breakfast has been done for about five minutes and you're hard as hell."

"Are you sure it's done? I'm not sure if I'm ready yet..."

"Oh really?" He said while lifting his eyebrow.

He bent me forward over the table and whipped off my towel. He unzipped his pants and unleashed himself. He started rubbing his dick against my entrance.

"Mmm Harry... Don't tease..."

"Why? You like it and I'm not going to stop until you beg for it."

He leaned over me and bit my shoulder hard. Then he licked it and started sucking on the area. He kissed along my neck and blew into my ear. I grabbed onto the sides of the table. He rubbed himself harder against me. Pressing his tip against my entrance but never going in. I arched my back. I was becoming painfully hard.

"All you have to do is beg." He whispered teasingly.

"Nngh... Harry please..."

"Please what?"

"Fuck me..."

"How do you want me to fuck you?"

"Hard! Rough! Fast! Anything NOW!"

"Getting a little impatient aren't we?"

"P-p-please... mmm... Harry I need it so bad."

"Well you said please."

He thrust his large cock into me and I groaned with pleasure. He rocked his hips back and forth painfully slow.

"Harrrrrrry... Please go f-faster."

"It's more fun when you wait."

I was getting very impatient and my dick was throbbing. I reached under the table and started stroking myself. Harry grabbed my hand instead of swatting it away and interlaced his fingers with mine. I started pumping myself faster and he started thrust to that speed. Soon I was pumping at animalistic speeds and he was going just as fast and hitting my prostate. I arched my back and moaned with each thrust.

"Nngh gods HARRY!" I screamed in ecstasy.

"Mmm Draco..." He groaned spilling his hot seed into me.

"Ah Harry!" He was riding it out going as fast and hard as humanly possible until he was spent. He pulled out and muttered a cleaning spell for both of us. After I managed to wrap my towel around my waist for the third time now I sat down at the table.

"Oh Harry! I um... Well... I'll just drop this off then!" Said Hermione and ran out of the door.

"What the hell? When did she get in here?"

"Probably when we were having hot sex."

"What did she drop off?"

* * *

**A/N: **Another cliffhanger muahahahaha!

Ahem

Well then, what did Hermione drop off?

Will Harry encounter Blaise again?

You know what to do to find out.

But just incase you forgot... **READ & REVIEW **


	3. Cries of the Past

**Author's Note **

I'm so sorry I haven't updated!

My friend shut my thumb in the car door so it kinda hurt to type, and I've been busy.

It's all good now though.

This is probably going to be the last chapter.

It's also going to have BOTH Harry and Draco's point of view and you'll see why.

Let me tell you... This story is going to have more twists than a Twizzler.

(Yeah that's the best I've got.)

**Disclaimer **

I don't own anything except the plot and mistakes.

**Summary **

Well in short Draco thinks he's being used then realizes that Harry really does love him.

Harry gets basically jumped by Blaise and Pansy.

Draco is pissed and worried.

Harry comes back hurt.

They have table sex and Hermione drops something off.

* * *

**Chapter 3 **

Cries of the Past

**Draco's Point of View **

"What did she drop off? That's what you're worried about! How the hell did she get in here?!" I couldn't help but yell a little. I mean come on now, how would you react if one of your boyfriend's best friends walked in on you?

Harry walked up to what looked like an envelope. I wanted to tell him not to touch it but I also wanted to know what was inside. He picked it up off the floor and looked at me. We made eye contact. He opened it carefully as if a poison might come spurting out of it. There was nothing of the sort. There was just a letter.

**Harry's Point of View **

_Dear Harry,_

_I imagine that you weren't feeling too good after I was through with you, but I still don't think you understand. Draco is mine and you should stay away from him unless you want to feel the pain ten fold or even if you know what's good for you. You can try and hide it but I know people. Like your muggle friend that delivered this message, she's working for me. Not for money, no of course not. I wouldn't pay that mudblood anything. I have something better than money. A nine letter word called blackmail. How do you think Ms. Granger would feel about a picture of her flashing her tits all over the paper? With a headline saying 'The Golden Boy's Golden Girl: Not As Golden As She Seems'. You like that? You see if you don't leave Draco not only you will suffer but so will everyone you know. I trust you'll make the best choice. _

_Yours Truly,_

_Blaise Zabini_

_P.S. Good things will not come to you if Draco catches a glimpse of this_

What the bloody hell am I supposed to tell Draco? I won't tell him anything. I can't.

"What did it say love?"

"Oh it's was just Hermione writing to tell me about her and Ron's affairs, it's actually quite disturbing. Trust me you don't want to read it."

"Why couldn't she just tell you in person?"

"I don't know. You know how Pansy can be." I didn't make eye contact with him. I hope he didn't notice.

"Yeah I guess you're right."

I turned around and faced the door. We forgot to lock it. Well I did after my... encounter. He wrapped his slim muscular quidditch arms around me. I walked away from his grasp. He wouldn't want to touch me if he knew what I was going to do.

"Are you alright love?"

"Yeah it's just stomach pains."

"Well I could imagine so we never did eat."

"I think I'm just going to walk it off I'll be back later babe. I love you." I kissed his forehead and left.

**Draco's Point of View **

I don't believe him. He must be pretty thick headed if he expects me to believe that bullshit. He couldn't even make eye contact with me. And what the hell would drive Granger to write about her sex life then come barging in Harry's dorm without even knocking. It must be pretty damn interesting. Oh well I'll read it later.

I ate my breakfast and brushed my teeth. What in bloody hell am I supposed to wear? His clothes I suppose. I rummaged through his drawers and then decided it would probably be best just to put on a pair of jeans and a t shirt. After I was dress I glanced around his dorm. Damn this place is a mess. Looks like I've got my work cut out for me.

**Harry's Point of View **

I need to talk to Hermione. How the hell did Blaise get a picture of her doing something that obscene? It didn't make sense. She can get out of control sometimes but for the most part she has a good head on her shoulders. I made my way to the Gryffindor common room. There I found her and Ron snogging. Not a surprise there.

"Hermione what the hell?!"

"Harry!" They both gasped from surprise and lack of air.

"We need to talk!"

"Harry I can..."

"A picture of you flashing your tits?"

"Well there was this party in Hogsmeade..."

"You got drunk off your ass didn't you?"

"Well there was fire whisky and I just had a few shots."

"Obviously enough to get you to flash everyone within view long enough for them to get pictures! Way to go!"

"Harry I'm-"

I left the common room and slammed the door before she could finish. She was probably going to lie to me through her teeth as an attempt to apologize. I can't believe her. She fucked up the only thing good in my life. Well now that I think about it Draco did that himself. Bloody bastard didn't even bother to ask me if I loved him sooner. He just goes off and fucks other guys. Who the hell does he think he is? Fuck it Blaise can have him. I couldn't careless... I love him, I do but I don't want to anymore. I can't believe this shit he put me through.

By the time I walked two laps around the school and made it back to the common room it was empty. I grabbed a piece of parchment and a pen. I have to write a note to Draco.

_Dear Draco,_

_You mean everything to me. But I could almost hate you. If you would of just trusted me... Or confronted me sooner... This never would have happened. You know that? I could have told you I loved you sooner but you know me better than that. Or at least I thought you did. Go ahead and read the letter from Hermione because I did lie to you. It wasn't about her and Ron but you can find out the rest for yourself. I just want to let you know that I'm leaving you and you might not ever see me again. I'm going to miss you dearly maybe as much as not being able to stand being in the same room as you. It isn't your entire fault though. A majority of it is Hermione's and don't worry I won't be talking to her again. Don't worry about where I'm going; it's useless because I don't even know where I plan on going. All I know is I'm leaving the only thing that meant something to me._

_Yours,_

_Harry_

_P.S. I really meant it when I said 'I love you'._

I rolled up the parchment and tied it to my doorknob, time for my journey.

**Draco's Point of View **

I heard something. It sounded like someone fumbling with the doorknob. Is it Harry? I opened the door but there was no one in sight. I was just about to shut the door when a piece of parchment caught my eye. I removed it from the doorknob and shut the door. I began to read it.

_Leaving? _He can't be leaving. Tears stung my eyes. What the hell? He just... The letter! I have to read it. I knew he was lying!

After I read the letter that Blaise had given Hermione to give to Harry tears were pouring down my face. I can't let him leave. He's the only thing that I have. He's the only one I could and will ever love. He means everything to me. I'm going after him. I went in his top drawer and pulled out the Marauder's Map I had found earlier. He was heading to the room of requirement.

**Harry's Point of View **

I kept telling myself that this is a bad decision. I shouldn't run away from my problems but I don't what Draco to get hurt. That's the last thing I would ever want. That's why I'm going to the room of requirement. No one will know I'm there and I'll have everything I need. It's perfect, and Draco will be safe.

I made my way around the castle through the corridors with my invisibility cloak covering me. Once I made it to the room of requirement I opened the door and was surprised to see Draco. I couldn't believe it I was completely dumbfounded and my face probably showed it.

"Wh-what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing couldn't I?" He said with _his _sneer and tears down his fac, a look not suitable for Mr. Draco Malfoy.

"No you couldn't, because I wrote it all down."

"It doesn't make since Harry!"

"Yes it does."

"How?"

"I love you and I didn't want you hurt..."

"Harry I would rather die than to have you leave me."

"You think I would be able to live with you dead?! You think I would be able to live with that memory?! Do you?! I fucking love you and I wouldn't be able to bear it! I try to do what I think is right and all you do is bitch at me!" There was silence, I didn't mean to yell but I didn't want to control it once it started.

"Harry I..."

"Don't bother I understand."

"Harry please... Just listen."

"Fine."

"I know you love me and I know you don't want me hurt. I know you're scared and worried. But where's that brave Gryffindor I know? We can get through this together babe. All Blaise has is blackmail. We have love." He put his hand on my blush cheek. I put my hand on his and turned my head to kiss his palm.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Forever?"

"Always."

**Draco's Point of View **

At this point my emotions were a tornado but I didn't care. I was with the man I love and that's all I needed. He put his arms around my waist and I put mine around his neck. We stood there until someone kicked the door open.

"What the fuck?" I turned to see who it was, "Oh shit."

"Hey there Draco... Harry..." Blaise said with a smile.

"How the fuck did you get in here?" Harry yelled. He let go of me and pulled his wand out.

"What do you plan on doing with that?" Blaise asked.

"Harry no... Please don't." I begged. All he did was turn and glare at me.

As Harry turned to look back at Blaise he was knocked to the ground by a spell that hit him in the gut. He started coughing up blood. I knelt down next to him.

"Harry don't leave me! You can't! Don't do this to me!" He looked over at me with blood pouring out of his mouth. No sound came out but he mouthed the words 'I love' and then his eyes drooped until they were shut. He was gone. My heart was racing as were my thoughts.

I took Harry's wand and went to point it at Blaise. The last thing I remember seeing is Blaise fall face forward to the ground and Hermione pointing her wand at his backside.

* * *

**70 years later **

I reminisce on when I first felt love and had loved. When I felt that the world could end and as long as I was with him everything would be alright. Or when he was alive and there to hold me whenever I needed comfort or just him. When he could go through the trouble of making breakfast the muggle way but we would make a little breakfast of our own. I wouldn't change anything back then and I wouldn't change it now. I live as an old lonely wizard, but I wouldn't want it any other way. He's still here with me as long as I keep my memories, as long as I keep him in my heart, mind, and soul.

* * *

**Author's Note **

Whew!

I'm done!

I know it got really mushy in this chapter but I had too.

I think it turned out nicely but you'll have to review and tell me whether or not it sucked.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
